


Cuddles {Suna×Reader}

by MultifariousFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Inarizaki, character/female reader, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifariousFandoms/pseuds/MultifariousFandoms
Summary: he's the son of a wealthy business man.  i'm the daughter of a maid; of one of his maids.  i grew up with rintarou, played with him, kept him entertained, worked for him on the occasion.  now that we're older, we attend public high school together, and he looks out for me.  thoughts of him crash against my better nature every day, all the time.  i just never thought it was the same for him too.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of its characters.  All credit respectfully goes to Haruichi Furudate.A/N:  This story is completely original.  I have not copied or taken any ideas, characters or thoughts from somebody else.  My work is not to be copied in any way, shape or form.  Thank you.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Female Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. child

a/n: i hope ya'll enjoy (•̀ᴗ•́)و

"runa!" i call into the courtyard. we decided to play hide and seek and it was my turn to find him. "runa! come out, come out wherever you are!" i giggle. there's a rustling of bushes to my left and i follow the noise as it decides to travel. "i'm gonna catch you!" i yell, spotting his black locks disappear behind the large cherry tree in the center of the courtyard.

i stop running, slowly creeping towards the cherry tree. my hand rests against the trunk as i jump and shout "boo!" but runa isn't standing there like i thought he would be. "looking for me?" runa calls from up in the tree. "runa! how did you get all the way up there?" i pout.

"use the branches and knots," he advises. i eye each branch and the various knots along the trunk. my hands grasp the second lowest branches as i hoist myself up. runa's hand is stretched out to me and i grab it, allowing him to help pull me up. his arms wrap around my torso, holding me against his chest.

i blink, gathering a blush on my plump cheeks. "r-runa, what are you doing?" i ask shyly. "just be quiet," he hushes me, patting my head with affection. i stay flush against runa as we sit in the cherry tree. runa and i have been friends for as long as i can remember. he was always there for me as i was for him. and now that runa had just turned five this past january, he was getting ready to attend school. "runa, what am i going to do while you're gone at school?" i suddenly ask him.

i can feel him heave a sigh, moving his hand to rub my back. "you can help your mom more," he suggests. "okay, but i don't want to do that all day," i whine. he thinks for a moment before speaking. "you can clean my room, and play with my toys. you can wait for me too," he says further. i smile to myself, happy that he's allowing me to stay in his room. but then i think about his dad, and the other workers in his house.

"what about the adults? they might not let me," i sigh, feeling sad. "i'll tell my dad, and if anybody gives you trouble about it let me know," he tells me. i lift my head, looking into runa's gray-green eyes. "thanks runa!" i beam happily. i observe the blush that blazes on his cheeks, and i'm happy to see him feel like this. 

"y/n! suna-kun! where are you!?" i hear my mother's voice call from the courtyard below us. "we should go before your mom scolds us," runa says as he sits up. i nod, sad that we have to separate. "we're coming mama!" i call down to her from our spot in the tree. her shocked face makes me giggle as she starts getting hysterical.

"come down from there! you might get hurt!" she stresses, slapping her hands against her cheeks. "okay mama, we're fine," i call down. i carefully move out of runa's lap and onto a branch, descending the tree. i land on the ground safely, looking up to see runa also descending. "please don't climb up there without supervision," mama stresses as she checks us for injuries.

"i said we're fine mama!" i push her hand away. she sighs, glad that she knows for sure that i'm alright. "suna-kun, let me walk you back to your room," my mother offers my best friend. he nods and we follow quietly behind her. we enter the large mansion, passing doors, walking down hallways, and up many stairs. "hey, y/n," runa grabs my wrist and holds me back. 

i pause, looking back at runa as he moves his face towards mine, kissing my cheek. i can only blush furiously as he skips ahead of me. i stand in shocked confusion as he walks ahead of me, smirking back at my dumbfounded expression. i jog to catch up to them, feeling giddiness surround my heart. i ought to get runa back for that sometime.

a/n: i'm already in love with this lmao. this book was inspired by a one shot i requested >w<. and just to let ya'll know that i'll update this when i can and have free time. luv ya ❣︎!


	2. between high and middle

"runa, i know i'm whining again but what am i supposed to do without you for a year?" i pout. the sun was starting to chase after the warm air that blew against us. it was an oddly nice transition from winter to spring. we were hanging out in the courtyard, waiting on nothing. and with the new season comes a new school year.

"you'll survive, don't worry," he blandly tells me. "well that's reassuring," i huff in annoyance. "i'll still come home and we can still hang out y/n. don't worry," he pats my head and pulls me up against his side. i blush, enjoying his physical contact and the warmth that comes with it.

"okay, can i come and visit you at school?" i ask quietly. "sure, just don't get in trouble," he says. i nod, snuggling my face into his arm. i shuffle through my thoughts, trying to bring up a conversation that will last. "runa can we go to the park?" i ask, pushing away from his arm and looking at his face. "yeah, let's go," he says quietly and we start to walk towards the park.

i'm thankful for the warm weather. it's neither too hot or cold; just the way runa and i like it. "hey runa, i was thinking about applying for inarizaki high school as well. when the time comes that is," i blurt. i look to his face, taking note of the way his eyebrows are raised and the way his mouth is pressed in a thin line. 

"are you sure that's where you actually want to go though?" runa asks me. i smile to myself, looking at the pavement beneath our feet. "anywhere is fine as long as you're there," i whisper just loud enough for him to hear. "y/n, you don't have to follow me-" i interrupt him with, "but i want to! i know i'm needy and annoying and a burden but i care about you too much. i don't want to be anywhere if it isn't with you!" i reveal, blushing madly.

"alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist," he grumbles with his own blush. my smile widens with pure joy, knowing that he's happy i want to stick with him. if runa hadn't been with me in all the days of my prior youth, i honestly don't know what my life would be like today. "have you thought about clubs you want to join?" i change the subject.

"i'm thinking about the volleyball club," he tells me. "that sounds fun. i remember when you were obsessed with your mini volleyball back in second grade," i smirk fondly at the memory. "let's not talk about that," he averts his gaze awkwardly. "but it was cute!" i gush with a giggle. "sush," he bumps me away with his hip. "never," i tease and stick my tongue out.

runa grabs my face and squishes it harshly. "what was that?" he questions with an irk mark on his forehead. "runa was obsessed with a plush volleyball in second grade!" i try to shout despite his firm grip on my cheeks. he looks at me with pure annoyance and i just offer a grin with my eyes closed. he lets go of my face so i open my eyes just in time to see him lean around me and smack my ass with a lot of force.

my whole body shivers in unexpected surprise. "r-runa!" i shout as he walks towards the park with his hands in his pockets. he gives me a cheeky smirk and a challenging gaze. i puff my cheeks out in embarrassment, remembering the slap noise and the way his fingers lingered there. "you meanie!" i shout after him. i don't know whether i want to catch up with him, or go back home and sulk.

"y/n?" his voice calls to me as he stops walking. against my better judgment, i follow after him, keeping a small amount of distance between us. if i were to go home and sulk there would be drama; something runa and i despise. he stays silent and as usual his aura is bland without color or flavor. the park comes into our view, and i suddenly have a reason to distance ourselves. i bolt past runa and hop onto one of the swings, kicking back and forth to propel myself into the air.

he stays quiet while walking up, sitting on the swing beside me, and i ignore him. just because he's my best friend and i love him doesn't mean he can get away with everything. "y/n, i'm sorry i slapped your ass," he says just loud enough for me to hear. i come to a jerking, twisting stop as i look at runa. it's pretty rare for him to apologize, but i'm thankful nonetheless.

"i forgive you," i whisper back. his eyes seem to brighten at my words and the awkward steam dissipates around us. i start to swing from side to side, gently tapping runa each time i get close enough. runa just sits in silence, neither happy or annoyed with my behavior. i stop swinging back and forth, thinking about how next year is going to be without runa around.

back in sixth grade, i got serious depression because runa wasn't around. that was the year i almost got held back; but runa was also seriously mad with me because of it. he didn't talk to me till i got my grades back up just in time to graduate elementary school. "you better not let your grades slip up this year," he warns, seeming to have read my mind.

"i won't let them. plus, i have a reason to keep them up! if i wanna be with you in high school i need to do my best to make it there with you," i say with focused determination. "good," he says solely. it's in that moment that we look at each other for no particular reason, but we smile anyways.

a/n: i love this book. i wanna marry it. who will marry me and this book? i need a volunteer. and y'all better like this fluffy shiz or imma come and swat your ass harder than runa did. ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


End file.
